REASON
by Lawliet Jung
Summary: Jaejoong sedang patah hati, apa Yunho mau membayar hutang untuk membantunya? Sequel WORK. YunJae Fanfiction. Yaoi. Twoshoot. Don't Like Don't Read. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Reason

Yaoi

Yunho x Jaejoong

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy it!

.

Malam itu Jaejoong tengah duduk dan menikmati santap malam berupa daging panggang di sebuah kedai dipinggir jalan. Salah seorang rekan kerjanya di kantor sedang merayakan pesta bujang. Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menolak, karena ia memang sudah mempunyai janji dengan kekasihnya, Sandara Park. Namun karena ajakan Yunho, akhirnya ia ikut. Entah apa yang terjadi, akhir-akhir ini perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho selalu terdengar baik, dan Jaejoong dengan mudahnya akan berkata 'ya' atau setidaknya mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya. Aneh bukan?

"apa kau tidak menikmati pesta nya?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong yang gelisah sambil menatap ponselnya.

"A-anio. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran." Jaejoong lalu menyumpit(?) daging yang baru saja di angkat ke piring oleh Sekretaris Hong yang tentu saja sangat panas ke dalam mulutnya.

"HAAA HAAHOO~" Jaejoong lalu mengibaskan tangan ke mulut penuhnya yang mengundang gelak tawa orang-orang sekitarnya. Memalukan!

Awalnya mereka –Jaejoong dan Sandara- punya rencana untuk bertemu disebuah restoran cepat saji dekat studio Sandara. Namun karena ada rencana mendadak dari teman kantor Jaejoong untuk makan daging panggang, akhirnya mereka merubah rencana untuk bertemu di kedai kaki lima ini saja.

Saat ini Jaejoong sudah memisahkan diri dari rombongan kantornya, setelah ditahan beberapa menit karena digoda teman-temannya. Bayangkan, teman-temannya tak menyangka ia akan memiliki kekasih wanita karena wajah cantiknya. Ya ampun , Jaejoong benci dikatai cantik. Ia adalah pria. Pria sejati! 'Adiknya' sering bangun saat mengintip tontonan seru di balik meja kerja Lee Hyukjae. Itu artinya dia pria, kan? Iya kan?!

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Oppa.." Dara –pangggilan sehari-harinya- membuka suara untuk memecah suasana kaku diantara keduanya.

Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, namun akhir-akhir ini jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Wajarlah, Jaejoong seorang _workaholic_, dan Dara juga adalah seorang model yang tengah naik daun, rencananya ia akan mulai debut layar kaca melalui sebuah drama bulan ini. Jadi mereka jarang sekali bertemu.

"aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois. Kau mau minum?"

Dara menolak mengambil sloki _soju_ dari Jaejoong, iapun mengambil sekaleng _cola_.

"aku tak akan lama Oppa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"tentu, aku akan mendengarkanmu, Dara-yah." Jawab Jaejoong lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Dara sayang. Namun Dara malah menepis tangan Jaejoong.

"Ayahku datang dari Jeju dan menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena ini permintaan ayah dan ibuku." Dara mengatakannya dengan sangat lantang, tegas, dan satu tarikan napas(?)

Dunia Jaejoong runtuh seketika.

"aku juga tak dijinkan untuk punya pacar oleh manajemen ku."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab Dara kembali melanjutkan.

"lagi pula aku malu dengan teman-temanku distudio."

Kepala Jaejoong yang tadinya tertunduk dengan cepat mendongak menatap lurus-lurus mata Dara. Menanti apa lagi kata pahit yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis dihadapannya ini.

"mereka sering membicarakan ku dibelakang. Katanya aku punya kekasih yang lebih cantik dariku. Aigo! Kau tau? Harga diriku jatuh begitu saja."

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Diputuskan oleh pacarnya, parahnya mantan pacar yang masih ia cintai itu memutuskan hubungan karena kecantikannya mengalahkan kecantikan gadis itu. _Poor Jaejoongie_.

"sudah ya Oppa. Aku harus kembali ke studio. Sebentar lagi pria yang dijodohkan denganku akan menjemput. Maaf dan terimakasih atas segalanya Oppa."

Gadis itupun keluar dari kedai dengan santainya tanpa mengetahui betapa hancurnya perasaan Jaejoong yang lemah dan rentan itu. Huhuhu

.

"Jaejoong-seonbae, gwaenchana?" tanya seorang karyawan magang yang baru beberapa hari bekerja di SM Corp, -Oh Sehun.

"_I'm okay_." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya sambil meneguk segelas penuh _soju _yang baru saja di tuang ke gelasnya oleh Yunho.

"kau serius?" tanya Yunho lagi, tak yakin. Karena ia melihat dengan jelas manik cantik Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca setelah ditinggal oleh gadisnya tadi. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong malah mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak

"AYO KITA BERPESTAA~!"

TOSS

.

Jaejoong semakin menggila dengan menghabiskan 6 botol cairan panas itu sendirian, mengundang tatapan heran dari rekan-rekan sekantornya. Jaejoong jarang –hampir tak pernah- ikut acara kumpul-kumpul lekas kantor seperti ini. Mereka mengira bahwa Jaejoong tidak suka minum-minum dan makhluk antisosial. Ternyata..

"Yunho-ssi.. hik.. pantas saja hik.. Yeoja Gila itu marah-marah saat kau mencampakkannya hik.. ini sakit sekali hik.. Yunho-ssi~ hik.." Jaejoong mulai meracau dan menangis sambil tangan kanannya di bahu Yunho, dan tangan kirinya merangkul Oh Sehun yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Sehunnie hik.. kau pernah punya hik.. pacar?" pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada Sehun, yang terlihat syok dan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena pertanyaan senior kantornya itu.

"Aish.. Adakah yang tau rumah anak ini? Aigo~ seharusnya dia tak kubiarkan minum sebanyak ini." Ucap Ketua Ahn yang kebetulan ikut keacara kumpul-kumpul ini.

"aku tahu apartment-nya. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Seonbae! Aku ikut menumpang ya? Rumah ku dan apartment Jaejoong-seonbae kan searah. Lagi pula aku sudah mengantuk." Kata Sehun yang malah mengundang tawa yang lain.

"baiklah bantu aku membopongnya ke mobil" Yunho pun pamit pada semuanya. Dengan bantuan Sehun membopong Jaejoong. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah, karena Jaejoong terus berontak dan berteriak "Yunho-ssi~ Yunho-ssi~" sementara Sehun mengangkat lengan Jaejoong malas dan mata tertutup. Sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar mengantuk.

Yunho telah membuang Sehun di kediamannya yang tenyata berjarak 2 km dari rumah Jaejoong. Tidak bisa dibilang searah juga, karena Yunho perlu melewati beberapa _U-turn_ untuk mengantar Jaejoong.

Sepanjang jalan, Jaejoong terus saja memanggil-manggil Dara.

"Dara-yaah~ _Waeyo_? Hik.. Kenapa Dara-yah? Hik.." tangisannya benar-benar memilukan dan menyayat hati.

Yunho pernah mengantar Jaejoong pulang sebelumnya, namun hanya sampai di depan parkiran saja, dan ia tidak tau dimana persisnya kamar Jaejoong. Begitu sampai di tempat parkir, ia bertemu dengan seorang _security_ dan bertanya dimana letak kamar Jaejoong.

.

Yunho memutuskan untuk menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya karena Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah benar-benar tak bisa diajak jalan. Kalau tega sih Yunho ingin menyeretnya saja. Tapi Yunho masih punya hati ya untuk tidak menyeret makhluk bak bidadari jatuh dari surga ini ke ruang apartemennya yang ternyata berada di lantai 5.

.

Begitu masuk ke ruang tamu apartment Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari saklar lampu. Sebelumnya Yunho meletakkan jasad Jaejoong yang tengah pingsan di sofa terdekat.

Selama beberapa detik Yunho mencari-cari letak saklar dirumah ini.

PYARR

Lampu diruangan itu pun seketika menyala. Yunho bergegas ingin memindahkan Jaejoong menuju satu-satunya pintu yang terlihat seperti pintu kamar di rumah ini. Begitu membalikkan badan Yunho syok melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang, EKHEM sudah topless dan hanya mengenakan bokser merah polkadotnya. Beberapa meter dihadapannya kemeja kerja Jaejoong sudah teronggok nista, celana bahan kain Jaejoong juga berserakan di sebelah tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho pernah ingat, ada sepupunya yang memiliki kebiasaan bodoh saat tengah mabuk. Mungkin Jaejoong salah satu penderita kebiasaan bodoh itu.

Saat Yunho ingin membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya, Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan.

"Yunho, sekarang kita sudah dirumah. Aku ingin bicara menggunakan banmal denganmu." Kata Jaejoong sudah tidak ber'hik'ria. Namun dari mulutnya masih tercium aroma _soju_ yang sangat keras.

"okay. Tapi sekarang kau harus istirahat, besok kau harus bekerja kan? Begitu juga aku."

Bukannya menurut, Jaejoong malah mendekati Yunho dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan membiarkan dada telanjangnya menyentuh dada Yunho yang masih dibalut pakaian lengkapnya.

Badan Yunho menegang seketika. _Sabar Yunho. Kau orang yang kuat._ Yunho meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Namun Jaejoong malah semakin menguji _defense _ Yunho yang tampaknya hanya setengah hati saat kaki mulus Jaejoong mulai menggeliat seperti menggoda paha Yunho yang masih berbalut celana kain itu. Apakah Yunho akan menyerah dan runtuh, lalu kemudian ia akan menghabiskan malam yang –cukup- panjang bersama Jaejoong?

_To be continued_

Ceritanya jadi kesana kemari. Maaf gak memuaskan *hiks*

Lagi, judul gak nyambung ama cerita, ngambil kata 'Reason' di judul lagu 5 seconds of summer (The Only Reason) yang aku dengerin selama proses pembuatan fic ini.

Makasi buat yang kemarin sudah review di WORK. Ini sekuel nya yaa! Saya bikin jadi twoshoot. Semoga berkenan. *bow*

AKTF!

Yunjae is REAL!


	2. Chapter 2

Badan Yunho menegang seketika. _Sabar Yunho. Kau orang yang kuat._ Yunho meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Namun Jaejoong malah semakin menguji _defense _ Yunho yang tampaknya hanya setengah hati saat kaki mulus Jaejoong mulai menggeliat seperti menggoda paha Yunho yang masih berbalut celana kain itu. Apakah Yunho akan menyerah dan runtuh, lalu kemudian ia akan menghabiskan malam yang –cukup- panjang bersama Jaejoong?

Reason

Yaoi

Yunho x Jaejoong

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy it!

Matahari sudah mulai merangkak naik menuju singgasananya. Sinarnya pun sudah berusaha menerobos masuk menuju ruangan kamar berukuran 4x4 meter ini melalui celah-celah _gordyn_ tipis berwarna hijau _tosca_.

Pemilik kamar ini –Jaejoong- perlahan mulai terjaga dari tidur -yang tidak bisa dibilang panjang- nya. Menggeliat pelan masih diatas ranjang king size nya sambil mengerjap membiasakan cahaya matahari untuk memasuki kornea matanya. Butuh waktu lama untuknya mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran serta nyawanya yang tercecer. Badannya terasa pegal dimana-mana.

_Apa semalam aku lembur? Ah, tidak. Tadi malam kami makan BBQ bersama dan.._

Kenyataan itu kembali menghantam Jaejoong, dan itu membuatnya berjengit dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Saat ia mencoba duduk di kepala ranjangnya ia merasakan ada yang berbeda. Dingin AC nya benar-benar menyentuh tulangnya.

Tulangnya? Ia pun mulai meraba dadanya yang seperti nyata..

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

KYAAAAAA

.

"JA-JA-JADI KAU .. TADI MALAM TIDUR DENGAN KU?!" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah menghoror sambil membawa selimut menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. _Pantas saja dingin, astaga! Dadaku kemana-mana(?)_

Kalian tentu sudah tau siapa itu yang tadi membuka pintu kamar mandi. Yup! Jung Yunho. Namja itu terbangun pukul 5 pagi tadi. Tidur tampannya terusik oleh _grepe_(?)an Jaejoong yang awalnya dari mulut turun ke leher, dari leher turun ke perut, dari perut turun ke- oke hentikan. Sekarang kalian sudah tau kan betapa nakal dan liarnya jemari Jaejoong itu?

"kau- tidak menyentuh ku kan? Ya Tuhaaan!" Jaejoong kembali mempererat genggaman tangannya pada selimut yang kini telah membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Diperhatikannya baik-baik seluruh bagian tubuhnya di dalam selimut itu.

_Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Aku juga masih pakai celana. _

Jaejoong pun kembali melongokkan wajahnya keluar dari selimut. Yunho sedari tadi hanya berdiri memunggunginya dan fokus mengeringkan rambutnya. Namun tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong terfokus pada sesuatu yang bertengger di leher Yunho. Sesuatu yang.. kemerahan?

Dengan lompatan harimau rahasianya, Jaejoong menerjang dan langsung memeluk –atau lebih tepatnya memiting- leher Yunho.

"YA! YA! YA! Lepaskan aku Jaejoong!" Yunho terus berontak di bawah ketiak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga baru bangun-nya untuk memastikan tanda apa itu.

_Ini kan..? _Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"yang harusnya marah dan takut tak suci lagi itu aku." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"me-memang, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut pada Yunho. Suaranya sangat pelan nyaris mencicit, seakan tak ingin untuk mendengar kalimat jawaban dari Yunho yang akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"ini sudah hampir siang, dan bekas ini tak mau hilang! kau-lah yang memperkosaku!" cecar Yunho setengah frustasi dan menunjuk lehernya.

Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho, mencoba tetap memasang wajah datar, walaupun gagal total.

.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong sudah siap dengan apron coklat terangnya untuk berkutat dengan wajan penggorengan dan kawanannya di dapur kecil -tapi lengkap- milik Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apa kau akan membuatkan aku sup jahe? Ibuku suka sekali memasak itu untukku saat aku pulang ke Gwangju."

"kau ingin aku membuat sup jahe?" tanya Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang ikut-ikutan sibuk di dapur, tak lihatkah keberadaan Yunho yang sebesar beruang kutub itu mempersempit ruang gerak Jaejoong di daerah kekuasaannya (**red**: dapur).

Yunho yang dilirik pun mengangguk mantap.

"okay. Tunggu 20 menit di meja makan, aku akan membuatkanmu sup jahe." Jawab Jaejoong yang kembali serius.

"benarkah? Baiklah, aku ingin kau tidak terlalu matang dalam memasak jahenya, jadi jahe itu tidak terlalu hancur saat tertuang di mangkukku." Jawab Yunho sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya saat menjelaskan bagaimana jahe itu hancur karena dimasak terlalu lama oleh Jaejoong.

"bisakah kau hanya duduk disana dan tidak menggangguku disini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Yunho bisa melihat aura membunuh dari tatapan mata Jaejoong. Ia pun beringsut dan memutuskan untuk menonton acara berita pagi di tv yang kebetulan tembus dengan ruang makan di apartment Jaejoong.

.

Setelah memakan sup jahe buatan Jaejoong yang jahenya tak hancur saat masuk ke mangkuk Yunho, mereka bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama. Mulanya Jaejoong menolak karena merasa malu dan akan menambah hutangnya dengan Yunho.

"tidak perlu, lagi pula sup mu sudah melunasi semuanya." Ucap Yunho dengan senyum sumringah yang bisa melelehkan apa saja, kecuali hati Jaejoong. Belum mungkin.

Karena sup nya masih ada, Jaejoong pun membungkus nya di sebuah _container_, dan memutuskan membungkus untuk Yunho juga.

"ini untukmu, yang ini untukku. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dan memasang senyuman mesum seperti itu. Cepat keluar sekarang, aku akan mengunci ruangan ini."

Tanpa menjawab, Yunho hanya menganggung dan nyengir kuda, lalu berinisiatif keluar dan menunggu di lift Jaejoong yang sedang mengunci pintu.

Jaejoong jadi persis seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomeli suaminya dipagi hari.

_._

Keadaan yang terjadi didalam mobil Yunho sangat tenang. Nyaris tak ada yang berbicara sampai tiba-tiba mereka sudah di basement kantornya. Jaejoong lebih dulu membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Yunho yang baru saja seperti orang yang akan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

" ya Tuhan, apa yang ingin ku lakukan? Oh, dia hanya teman kerjaku di kantor kan?" monolog Yunho sambil tertawa miris di akhir kalimatnya.

.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja ternyata Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan suara Sehun yang ternyata sangat cerewet dan _kepo. _

"Jaejoong-seonbae, apa Dara yang ini yang kemarin menemui mu di kedai?" tanyanya sambil menodong Jaejoong dengan layar tab nya yang menampilkan wajah Dara sedang tersenyum sambil menggandeng seorang pria, yang Jaejoong ketahui karena sering muncul di tv.

Malas menjawab Sehun, Jaejoong hanya bergumam.

"apa kemarin kalian benar-benar putus?"

Lagi Jaejoong hanya berdehem singkat menanggapi ocehan Sehun.

"Waah, kalau benar dia sangat jahat ya? Wanita ini baru saja mengumumkan bahwa pacarnya adalah si Seunghyun ini. Ya ampun, itu kurang dari 24 jam sejak kejadian tadi malam. Benar-benar.." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa tahu bahwa Jaejoong mati-matian menahan kecewa.

"sudahlah Seonbae, jangan patah semangat ya! Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu."

Jaejoong tak menjawab omongan Sehun, ia malah fokus membuka folder di komputernya, berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda kemarin.

"Seonbae, aku punya firasat bahwa jodohmu sangat dekat denganmu."

Jaejoong benar-benar tak peduli pada junior _SKSD_ nya itu. Ia terus fokus pada layar komputernya.

"benar-benar dekat, Seonbae. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang.." ucap Sehun sambil memejamkan mata dan tangannya menerawang, ala-ala peramal.

CKLEK

"Jae, ini kotak bekal mu, kau meninggalkannya di mobil."

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard, dan menatap lekat mata sipit pria dihadapannya. Tanpa berniat mengambil bungkusan berwarna biru muda itu. Hanya membeku. Wajahnya memerah secara instan.

_-persis seperti peramal_.

"benar kan ucapanku." Sehun menepuk dadanya sombong.

Membuat Yunho hanya terkekeh walau sebenernya juga bingung apa yang tengah kedua pria di hadapannya ini bicarakan. Tak mau ambil pusing ia pun meletakkan bungkusan itu dimeja Jaejoong, lalu melenggang menuju meja kerjanya dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan dikantor.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di kafe depan kantor, niatnya untuk menghilangkan stress, karena malu bertemu Yunho terus, juga karena omongan menyakitkan hati dari Sehun tentang Dara. Namun tampaknya kesialan tengah menghantui Jaejoong, sumber kegilaannya malah datang menghampiri.

Sandara Park. Seseorang yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur tadi malam dan membuatnya uring-uringan. Baru saja memasuki pintu kafe bersama seseorang yang -Jaejoong yakini adalah lelaki yang- beberapa waktu lalu Sehun bicarakan.

Kesialan Jaejoong bertambah sempurna, saat pria jangkung itu menarik tangan Sandara untuk duduk di bangku dekat meja Jaejoong.

SRET

Sial. Jaejoong yakin mata mereka tadi sempat bertemu. Tapi apa? Dara membuang pandangannya acuh. Seolah tak mengenal Jaejoong. Posisi Jaejoong yang menghadap ke luar kafe membuatnya seperti memantati mereka.

Selama beberapa menit dua sejoli itu hanya berbincang tanpa memesan sesuatu. Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya. Dirinya hanya melamun sambil melukis benang kusut di notes kecil yang tadi ia ambil di meja pemesanan. Kopi nya pun sudah tak panas lagi. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong disana. Hanya membatu dan menatap ke jendela yang –ternyata- memantulkan kedua sejoli di sebelahnya.

KLING

Bel di pintu kafe itu berbunyi, pertanda ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"ternyata kau disini, Jae? Aku mencarimu di kantin kantor. Ternyata firasatku benar. Kau tak lupa dengan bekal mu kan?" cecar Yunho sesaat setelah mendudukkan bokongnya di depan meja Jaejoong. Membuatnya sedikit kehilangan pantulan dari kedua orang dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong sempat kaget dengan kehadiran Yunho yang terengah-engah membawa dua bungkusan yang Jaejoong yakin adalah kotak bekalnya. Namun dirinya hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menerima bungkusan itu. _untung ada Yunho, _inner Jaejoong. Walaupun sebenarnya iapun enggan untuk bertemu Yunho, tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihat mantan kekasihnya yang tengah bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"astaga, orang itu tak tau tempat.." pekik Yunho sambil menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya.

Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan ucapan Yunho memutuskan untuk memutar badannya, dan

DEG

Jaejoong terlalu kaget untuk sekedar menangis. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini.

"Gadis itu berciuman dengan seorang pria belum sampai 24 jam setelah memutuskan hubungan dengan ku. Murahan, kan?" omongnya entah pada siapa setelah ia kembali merapikan posisi duduknya. Ucapnnya yang cukup keras membuat para pengunjung kafe yang memang cukup lengang itu dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Dara –gadis itu- pun melepas ciuman dengan pria jangkung itu. Wajahnya sedikit merah, apa karena malu berciuman dengan orang yang dicintai di depan umum atau malu karena merasa terhina dengan ucapan orang lain? Entahlah.

Tak sampai semenit, pasangan yang sedari tadi tidak memesan itu pun melengos pergi.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun melanjutkan makan mereka, mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan kejadian menggemparkan yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Jaejoong makan dengan sangat tergesa, sesekali berhenti untuk minum karena kerongkongannya yang kecil tak muat untuk menelan nasinya yang besar-besar. Yunho mengetahui apa yang membuat Jaejoong makan dengan kasar seperti ini.

"pasti karena gadis itu" gumam Yunho masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera merapikan kotak nasinya

"kau bisa membawa kotak itu pulang, dan mengembalikannya ke apartment ku langsung kalau kau ada waktu. Aku duluan." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar melangkah, Yunho berdiri dan menggerakan tubuhnya yang cukup tambun itu kedepan, dan meraup Jaejoong menuju pelukannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang di pelukan Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja café itu memutar lagu JYJ – _Letting Go_.

Pelukan Yunho yang tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong terkejut, namun kelamaan Jaejoong rasa ia sudah tak bisa menahan kepedihannya lagi. Akhirnya ia menumpahkan semua airmatanya di pundak Yunho.

Beruntungnya gadis Yunho nanti, bahu pria ini sangat pas untuk bersandar. Tangan pria ini juga sangat lebar dan hangat. Oh Tuhan. Jaejoong malah menangis makin keras di pundak Yunho, untungnya keadaan kafe sudah mulai tambah sepi, jangan lupakan juga suara Hero di lagu yang jadi _soundtrack _itu yang teriak-teriak, juga turut membantu meredam suara tangis Jaejoong.

"aku tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini. Akhir-akhir ini dadaku hanya perih melihat matamu berkaca-kaca. Perasaanku tak tenang saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Juga.. wajahmu yang selalu menghantui pikiranku.."

"mulai sekarang jangan bersedih lagi, _ne_?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, Yunho pun membiarkan Jaejoong menangis di pundaknya selama sisa-sisa jam istirahat. Berharap jam istirahat hari itu tak pernah berakhir.

.

_2 bulan kemudian_

"yo Seonbae, jadi apa kau dan Yunho Seonbae berkencan?" bisik Sehun yang –selalu- penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong, setelah melihat kedekatan yang terjadi tak biasa diantara kedua senior di ruangannya itu.

"apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu Sehunni?" jawab Jaejoong menahan tawanya, Sambil melihat pantulan Yunho yang juga ikut menahan kegeliannya.

"_aniya_, hanya saja sikap kalian berdua kelihatan sekali seperti seorang yang sebentar lagi akan kawin"

"oh, begitu ya?" jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar komputernya.

GLEK

Yunho seperti tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Masalahnya bukan karena ucapan Sehun yang berkata 'sebentar lagi akan kawin' , tapi reaksi Jaejoong yang terlampau datar akan ucapan Sehun –lah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"ya! Jika ingin bergosip usahakan sumber gossip kalian itu tak mendengarnya!" teriak Yunho tidak terima dan malah dibalas tawa menggelegar Jaejoong.

.

"jadi? Sekarang apa kau sudah mau menerima pernyataan ku 2 bulan yang lalu di kafe itu?" pecah Yunho ditengah kesunyian yang kembali menyapa mereka di dalam Audi hitam milik Yunho, sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju apartment Jaejoong.

"oh, aku sudah tidak bersedih lagi, kau lihat? Sekarang aku tersenyuuum~" balas Jaejoong tak serius sambil menarik kedua ujung bibir penuhnya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya dan menatap Yunho yang tengah menggenggam kemudi.

CKIIIIT

Yunho menginjak _brake_ secara mendadak, kepala Jaejoong yang sekeras batu itu bisa saja membentur _dashboard _jika ia tidak memasang _seatbelt_ nya dengan benar.

"Yunho, apa yang baru saja ka- MMPPH" baru saja Jaejoong ingin memarahi Yunho, namun secepat kilat Yunho menyambar bibir penuh Jaejoong dan membungkamnya.

Awalnya hanya mengecup lalu kemudian berubah liar dan menuntut. Lidah memang lebih tajam dari pedang. Itulah kalimat yang selalu terngiang di telinga Jaejoong saat dengan mudahnya lidah Yunho merobek pertahanan Jaejoong, dan memulai kebiasaannya mengabsen barisan rapi gigi Jaejoong.

"euunggh.."

Lenguhan Jaejoong membuat Yunho makin bergairah. Jemarinya yang dari tadi hanya menganggur kini mendapat pekerjaan baru, yaitu menggerayangi tubuh pria kulit pucat dibawahnya.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah dengan sentuhan dan perlakuan yang sudah Yunho berikan sejak kejadian di kafe itu. itu membuatnya jadi terbiasanya dengan jemari Yunho.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciumannya. Jaejoong juga ternyata bersemangat dengan aktifitasnya kali ini. Terbukti dengan gerakan tangannya yang malah semakin menekan supaya lidah Yunho semakin mengekspor(?) salivanya ke dalam gua Jaejoong.

DOKDOK

Terdengar suara gedoran di kaca milik Yunho.

PLOP

Kali ini suara melepasnya tautan kedua benda lembut milik dua orang di dalam mobil.

_Sial. _Dengus keduanya setelah mendengar ada gedoran yang lebih keras. Yunho dan melihat wajah Jaejoongnya yang memerah dan tersengal-sengal, seperti habis marathon. Dengan sangat enggan Jaejoong melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Yunho dan membiarkan Yunho keluar seraya berkata _ada apa _sesopan mungkin pada orang yang baru saja menggedor kaca dan mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

Ternyata seorang polisi, yang baru saja akan menilang mobil Yunho, karena berhenti tepat di bawah plang dilarang berhenti selama lebih dari 10 menit.

Astaga, ternyata bibir mereka bertautan selama itu. Ini rekor baru!

Yunho pun kembali ke mobilnya untuk memberi tahu Jaejoong yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ada apa Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Yunho hanya menunjukkan surat tilang di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"bisa diambil besok pagi jam 9 di kantor polisi." Ucap Yunho menirukan suara polisi tadi.

Jaejoong pun keluar dari mobil yang sebelumnya sudah mengambil tas kerjanya punya Yunho dari kursi belakang. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri malam, untungnya apartment Jaejoong tinggal 10 menit lagi dari tempat itu.

"ini semua karena kau menggoda ku tadi!" Yunho memulai.

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku hanya bilang padamu kalau aku sudah bahagia dan tidak sedih lagi. Kau saja yang tidak kuat iman." Jaejoong tak terima.

"YA!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan meneriaki Jaejoong tepat di wajah.

"YA!" Jaejoong balas berteriak sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Yunho sambil kakinya berjinjit.

"katakan kau menyukai ku." Yunho berujar dengan suara rendahnya sambil meniupkan nafasnya yang menimpa hidung bangir Jaejoong.

"ani. Kau kan menyukai ku. Aku tidak." Memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"YA!"

"Yunho. Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil." desis Jaejoong, namun tak membuat Yunho berhenti untuk menggodanya.

"Jaejo- MMPPH"

Kini bibir _cherry kissable_ Jaejoong sudah mendarat sempurna di bibir Yunho Tak biasanya Jaejoong yang memulainya. Tak lama. Singkat sekali. . Membuat Yunho hanya bisa berdiri kaku.

"Apa itu bisa menjawab rasa penasaran mu? Aku mencintaimu. Bukan menyukaimu. Mulai saat ini berhenti menanyaiku tentang hal itu okay?" kata Jaejoong sambil berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih syok akan kelakuan Jaejoong yang sudah berani mengecupnya.

Yunho yang baru sadar langsung ikut mengejar Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongi~ aku juga mencintai muu~!"

_Cinta datang tak kenal waktu_

_Tak tau tempat_

_Cinta bukan pemilu yang bisa memilih_

_Hati mu pun tak pernah tau dimana ia akan jatuh setelahnya_

_Cinta itu sederhana_

_Walaupun sesungguhnya rumit_

_Seperti saat ini_

_Aku tak perlu sebuah alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada mu.._

Kim Jaejoong - **Reason**

.

FIN

Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa dibeberkan, cerita ini jadi menggantung cukup lama. Saya benar-benar minta maaf pada pembaca (yang mungkin) menunggu cerita aneh ini untuk lanjut. Saya juga minta maaf jika alurnya jadi aneh dan jauh dari ekspektasi. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK~!

Salam cinta dari Lawlie~ #dzig


End file.
